spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Squidward's Holiday Part 2
The second and last part of THE BEST OF SQUIDWARD! speciel. Characters *Squidward *Plankton *SpongeBob *Sandy *Randy *Mr.Krabs *Patrick *Jervis *Johnny *Mindy *Plaer Plot Squidward is in the hotel pool telling us what he's been doing since we last saw him. He then sings THE HOLIDAY FOR ME! as he gets out of the pool and back into the hotel. He sees an advert for a tour around the volcano outside of town at 2:00 clock today and agrees to do it. He goes back to his room humming a song telling us that he has never been more happy in all his life. Squidward later goes into town and buys some gifts from the shop and then goes to the local funfair and to the spa and the bank and sees a movie. He comes back to the hotel with bags and falls onto the bed laughing. Later Plankton is seen with Plaer, Sandy, Randy, Johnny, Patrick, Jervis, Mindy, Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob lock in a cage telling them how he's going to throw them into a volcano. Jervis tells Plankton that there is no point in doing this as the volcano is dead. Plankton doesn't care and gets on with his plan. Mr. Kebabs is sad that he's going to miss is award and that Plankton will have beaten him. SpongeBob however keeps telling everyone not to worry as Squidward will come and save them when we hear him shout `NO I WONT!` Squidward later is going on his tour around the volcano where he sees Plankton and the cage filled with his friends on top of the volcano. Squidward screams at the sight of this and runs to the top passing many rocks and earth falls until he gets to the top. When he gets there he yells at Plankton to stop what he's doing and knocks the cage down the mountain. The cage crashes onto the ground and the 9 run out back to the hotel. Plankton is mad at Squidward and chases him away. Plankton is left standing on the old volcano. He doesn't know what to do now so he goes back down and calls a taxi to take him back home. Squidward watches him leave saying 'Goodbye Plankton and don't come back'. Back at the hotel SpongeBob, Sandy, Randy, Johnny, Mindy, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Jervis and Plaer are all thankful for Squidward for saving their lives. Squidward tells them what he did today and how he enjoyed being on his own and would like more 'Squidward time' in the future but they dont listen to his dismay. The gang later are seen at the 'BEST BOSS OF THE YEAR AWARDS!' where Mr. Krabs is running for the fast food boss award but doesn't win it and only loses it to Plankton. Mr. Krabs bursts into tears and runs out leaving the others confused. Plankton is seen back home getting an award but doesn't know why. He is counfused. Trivia Plankton has a very poor business so it is unknown why he got the award. SpongeBob and the gang could have nearly been killed when Squidward pushed them off the Volcano. There will be 1 special in every season for now on. Category:Episodes